Alone
by Featherbreeze
Summary: Reyna had always felt lonely, even on Circe's island where hundreds of other girls lived alongside her. She was alone when Hylla left her to join the Amazons. Even more alone when Jason, one of her closest friends and fellow praetor disappeared without a trace. Series of one shots from Reyna's PoV on her life. Eventual Jeyna.


**Reyna had always felt lonely, even on Circe's island where hundreds of other girls lived alongside her. She was alone when Hylla left her to join the Amazons. Even more alone when Jason, one of her closest friends and fellow praetor disappeared without a trace. Series of one shots from Reyna's PoV on her life. Jeyna.**

**A/N: First story on FF. Enjoy.**

* * *

Eleven year old Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano had a wish. She wanted dearly to get off this island. A wish she thought would never come true, considering that Hylla loved it here, and leaving was not a simple process where you could just find a ship to sail away. Reyna did ask once or twice, knowing that Hylla would patiently explain to her the island is a safe haven for "special people" like them. Lately, the desire to leave frequently popped up in the back of her mind.

Sighing, Reyna reluctantly crawled out of bed to get dressed and leave for work. She was pretty sure mortal girls her age did not work, but hey, it isn't bad comparing to getting beaten up by monsters on a daily basis.

Hylla was up already, carefully applying her make-up. Hylla was always the first one up. _Hylla is flawless already, why bother with more make-up?_ Reyna thought. She was the one who needed to change herself to fit Circe's requirements. Their mistress believed that every single person on her island needed to look just perfect, another one of the reasons Reyna wanted out. With hastily put up make-up and a book clutched in her hand, Reyna walked out the door. Hylla may always wake up first, but Reyna usually left their small apartment first, if you would call it that. Their living quarters were actually a bit more like a studio, with just a room for sleeping and a bathroom.

Checking her watch, Reyna knew she had no time to get breakfast from the dining hall. She headed to work with an empty stomach, reminding herself if she went to get breakfast, she would be late for the third time this week. As usual, Courtney was already there, sweeping the steps to the makeover room, where the female newcomers would get all prettied up and residents came to have their nails polished or some other silly thing Reyna did not care about. Reyna worked as Courtney's assistant, mostly brushing out tangles in hair, braiding, and dusting off counter tops. She soon got to work at the latter job.

The jingles of bells attached at the front doors signaled Hylla's arrival. Hylla never ate breakfast, giving her a much longer time to get ready in the morning.

"Hello Reyna," Hylla said, in that pretty voice of hers she used in public. "I see you aren't late this morning." Reyna nodded slightly to show she had heard.

* * *

The morning rolled by quickly and uneventfully, with the usual residential customers. Reyna opened up her book to read whenever she could, to escape from this world and travel to another. Besides, it was one of the things that connected her to the outer world.

She was deeply immersed in her book when the chimed again, with the arrival of yet another customer. Annoyed, she walked over to the front part of the store.

The girl was someone Reyna never saw before, not from Circe's island judging by the battered expression on her face. She seemed a year or so older than Reyna, and was pretty too, with her curly blonde hair, although Reyna was sure she wasn't one of those ditzy blondes.

"What's your name?" Hylla asked the girl, while trimming away at the unruly strands of her hair.

"Annabeth," Her reply was short, as if she had something else on her mind. "Where's Percy?" She finally asked, after a moment of hesitation.

"That's a nice name," Courtney remarked. "And assuming Percy is the boy you came with, he's probably getting a makeover somewhere else."

Annabeth's expression relaxed a bit, but all the tenseness hadn't gone from it yet. Reyna knew that the last part of what Courtney said was a lie. This "Percy" was most likely getting a guinea pig transformation by none other than Circe herself. She also sensed that Percy was important to Annabeth, they were friends, maybe even more. _Did girls this young date?_ Reyna didn't know. She spent too much time away from the outside world, and romance was an unthinkable subject within the island. Reyna decided to abandon her thoughts and focus on brushing Annabeth's hair.

Once the task was done, Annabeth leaves the shop. Newcomers didn't pay for themselves, Circe did. It wasn't a lot, but it was something. After putting the bottles of hair lotion back on the shelves, Reyna sat back down to read.

The first hints of sunset were beginning to show when a high pitched cry broke the peaceful, hazy, afternoon.

"They've escaped!" The young women screeched whilst running down the street of shops. "The girl!" She gasped. "She turned them back into pirates!" After that is said, many more screams join hers.

A herd of old, grown man approaches them, running at full speed. They slaughtered everyone in their path and took all valuable items. Blood splatters onto shop windows and walls. Reyna runs too, faster than ever, trying to get away from these disgusting, ruthless men. _Where was Circe?_ Reyna thought, _Couldn't she do anything about this? Or maybe she's already dead…_ An heavy elbow knocks the back of her head, and Reyna's world goes black.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Good? Bad? Okay? Since this is my first story, let me know what you guys think of it. Please tell me if I got anything wrong.**

**~Feather**


End file.
